List of God of War characters
The following is a list of significant characters in the God of War series. Major characters * Kratos (voiced by TC Carson as an adult, Antony Del Rio as a child in Ghost of Sparta): The protagonist of the God of War series. First appearing in God of War, the character is a power-hungry Spartan who, to save his life, is eventually forced to serve the Olympian god Ares. During one murderous rampage, Kratos accidentally kills his wife and child. Renouncing Ares and becoming a tormented soul, Kratos serves the gods for ten years (eventually becoming the God of War) until betrayed by Zeus. A convuluted series of attempts to free himself from the influence of the gods (and eventually the Titans) and exact vengeance follow, culminating with a final confrontation with Zeus. * Athena (voiced by Carole Ruggier in God of War and God of War II, Erin Torpey in Chains of Olympus, God of War III, and Ghost of Sparta): The Goddess of Wisdom and Kratos' mentor and ally. First appearing in God of War, Athena charges Kratos with the murder of Ares (as Zeus has forbidden divine involvement) and is instrumental in allowing Kratos to become the new God of War. Although lying to Kratos about his brother Deimos, Athena is still sympathetic towards Kratos even after he renounces the gods and is betrayed by Zeus. Although dying trying to protect Zeus from Kratos, Athena is resurrected and elevated to a new level of understanding. With ulterior motives, Athena becomes Kratos' ally once more and guides him to Pandora's Box, which will allow Kratos to kill Zeus and end the reign of Mount Olympus. * Gaia (voiced by Linda Hunt in God of War II, Susan Blakeslee in God of War III): First appearing in God of War II, the mother of the Titans, Gaia was banished with her fellow Titans at the conclusion of the Great War. Gaia saves Kratos from the Underworld after a disastrous encounter with Zeus, and directs the Spartan to find the Sisters of Fate in order to change his fate. A successful Kratos plucks Gaia and the Titans from time to launch an abortive attack on Olympus. Wounded in the attempt, Gaia abandons Kratos, who eventually finds the injured Titan. Kratos cripples Gaia, but the Titan eventually returns to interrupt a final battle between the Spartan and Zeus. Kratos and Zeus enter Gaia, where the Spartan kills the Titan by destroying her heart. * Zeus (voiced by Paul Eiding in God of War, Corey Burton in God of War II and God of War III, Fred Tatasciore in Ghost of Sparta): The King of the Olympian Gods and the main antagonist of God of War II and God of War III. Zeus and Ares believed the destruction of Olympus was to come by the hands of Deimos, the brother of Kratos so they had Deimos imprisoned and tortured by Thanatos. Many years later Zeus aids Kratos against Ares, but eventually Zeus tricks Kratos into draining his godly powers into the Blade of Olympus, stating it is necessary so as to deal with a new threat (actually created by Zeus). Kratos, stripped of his power, is mortally wounded while human, and killed by Zeus. With the help of the Titan Gaia, Kratos uses the power of the Sisters of Fate to return to the moment Zeus betrayed him and after extensive combat defeats the King of Gods. Zeus is saved by Athena, who sacrifices herself to preserve Olympus. Before dying, Athena reveals that Kratos is in fact Zeus' son, and that he fears a perpetuation of the son-killing-father cycle (as he himself imprisoned his father Cronos). This is confirmed when Kratos discovers that Zeus was infected with fear when Kratos opened Pandora's Box and used its power to kill Ares. After an enlightening encounter with Pandora, Kratos finally kills Zeus. Olympian gods * Aphrodite (voiced by Carole Ruggier in God of War, April Stewart in God of War III): The Goddess of Love. Aided Kratos by empowering the head of the slain Medusa, and later offered advice regarding the architect Daedalus and directed Kratos to her estranged husband, Hephaestus (it is possible for the player to engage in a "sex mini-game" with Aphrodite in God of War III). * Ares (voiced by Steven Blum in God of War, Fred Tatasciore in God of War III): The former God of War. Imprisoned and tortured Kratos' brother Deimos in the Domain of Death due to a prophecy foretelling the demise of Olympus by a marked warrior (which actually referred to Kratos). Many years later, in a moment of desperation, Kratos called to the God of War, and pledged his life in servitude if Ares would spare him from his foes and provide the power to destroy them. Ares heard Kratos' prayer and bonded the weapons, the "Blades of Chaos", to his new servant. A victorious Kratos eventually renounced his servitude to Ares when the god tricked Kratos into accidentally killing his own wife and child. When Ares waged war on the city of Athens, Kratos was tasked by Athena with finding Pandora's Box, an artifact capable of destroying Ares. Ultimately successful, Kratos ascended to Mount Olympus and replaced Ares as the new God of War. * Artemis (voiced by Claudia Black in God of War): The Goddess of the Hunt. Artemis aids Kratos by providing him with the "Blade of Artemis". * Athena: See "Major characters" section. * Eos (voiced by Erin Torpey in Chains of Olympus): The Goddess of Dawn and the sister of Helios. Eos told Kratos of the machinations of Morpheus, the God of Dreams, who had taken advantage of her brother's disappearance. Advised Kratos to find the Primordial Fires and free Helios' loyal Fire Steeds, as they will find the Sun God. * Hades (voiced by Nolan North in God of War, Clancy Brown in God of War III): The God of the Underworld. Although initially aiding Kratos by bestowing on him the magical gift, the "Army of Hades", he becomes a bitter foe. The combined murders of Hades' wife Persephone, niece Athena and brother Poseidon drove him to near madness and a confrontation with Kratos. The outcomes ends with Hades being killed (an act that frees the spirits of the Underworld) and Kratos confiscating his weapons for personal use. * Helios (voiced by Dwight Schultz in Chains of Olympus, Crispin Freeman in God of War III): The God of the Sun. He is initially kidnapped by the Titan Atlas on behalf of the goddess Persephone, who intends to use his power to destroy the Pillar of the World, causing the destruction of Olympus. The plan is thwarted by Kratos, however, and Helios is rescued. When Kratos turns against the gods and leads the Titans in an assault against Olympus, Helios is injured and left for dead by the Titan Perses. Found by Kratos, Helios remains loyal to Zeus and attempts to trick the Spartan at the cost of his life (his death causing worldwide storms and darkness). Kratos retains Helios' decapitated head for personal use. * Hephaestus (voiced by Rip Torn in God of War III): The Smith God. The creator of Pandora and Pandora's Box. Hephaestus concealed the truth about his artificial "daughter" from Zeus, advising that the Box should be stored in an impregnable temple on the back of Cronos instead of the Flame of Olympus. When Kratos eventually penetrated the temple and opened the Box, it released three previously trapped evils - anger, fear and hate - into the world. Infected by fear, Zeus beat and deformed Hephaestus as punishment for his deception before being sent to the Underworld. Kratos locates Hephaestus in his quest to find the Flame of Olympus and eventually Pandora: the key to quenching the Flame and opening Pandora's Box. Hephaestus betrays Kratos by sending him into what is hoped to be fatal confrontation with the Titan Cronos for the Omphalos Stone. Kratos, however, returns triumphant and kills Hephaestus, and takes the god's last creation as a weapon. * Hera (voiced by Adrienne Barbeau in God of War III): The Queen of the Gods and Zeus' jaded wife. Hera sends her pet Argos to try and prevent Kratos' rampage across Greece, and later repeats the tactic by directing the demigod Hercules to kill Kratos. Kratos, however, kills Hercules and eventually Hera herself (an act that kills all plant life) for mocking Pandora, to whom Kratos has become attached. * Hermes (voiced by Greg Ellis in God of War III): The God of Commerce, Speed, Messenger of the Gods, and father of Ceryx. Hermes taunts Kratos about murdering his family, leading to a chase through Olympus. Eventually caught off guard, Hermes is butchered by Kratos (an act that releases a plague on the world), who confiscates the "Boots of Hermes" for his personal use. * Morpheus: The God of Dreams and the silent ally of the goddess Persephone in God of War: Chains of Olympus. After Helios is taken from the sky by Atlas, Morpheus forces both gods and mortals to slumber. Although not seen, Morpheus is thwarted when Kratos kills Persephone, imprisons the Titan Atlas, and returns Helios to the sky. * Persephone (voiced by Marina Gordon in Chains of Olympus): The Queen of the Underworld. Bitter about being abandoned to the Underworld by her fellow gods, Persephone enters into an alliance with Morpheus and then frees and uses the Titan Atlas to capture the god Helios. Intending to use Helios' power to destroy the Pillar of the World. Persephone is eventually killed by Kratos. * Poseidon (voiced by Fred Tatasciore in God of War, Gideon Emery in God of War III and Ghost of Sparta): The God of the Sea and another Olympian who initially aids Kratos. Poseidon comes to resent Kratos for his role in the destruction of the city Atlantis, and is eventually killed by Kratos during his assault on Olympus (an act that causes the sea to flood). * Thanatos (voiced by Arthur Burghardt in Ghost of Sparta): The God of Death, ruler of the Domain of Death and father of Erinys. Responsible for imprisoning and torturing Kratos' brother Deimos. Eventually kills Deimos, but killed in turn by Kratos. * Zeus: See "Major characters" section. Titans * Atlas (voiced by Fred Tatasciore in Chains of Olympus, Michael Clarke Duncan in God of War II): A four-armed Titan imprisoned in Tartarus after the Great War. Atlas is eventually freed by the goddess Persephone and used to capture the god Helios, directing the Titan to use the god's power to destroy the Pillar of the World. Atlas, however, is chained to the weakened pillar by Kratos, now doomed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders forever. After Kratos defeats Persephone, Atlas mocks Kratos and his choice to defend the gods, stating he will one day regret the decision. Whilst on the Island of Creation, Kratos encountered Atlas once again. Although initially resentful towards Kratos, Atlas learns of Kratos' quest and aids the Spartan with passage across the Great Chasm and provides the last of his magic for Kratos' personal use. * Cronos (voiced by Lloyd Sherr in God of War II, George Ball in God of War III): Cronos learns of a prophecy that foretold one of his children would become greater than him. In an attempt to cheat fate, Cronos devoured his own children and imprisoned them in his stomach. Due to the trickery by Cronos' wife Rhea, the young child Zeus was spared the fate of his siblings, and secretly grew to manhood. Zeus freed his siblings and defeated Cronos and the Titans in the Great War. As punishment, Cronos was forced to crawl through the Desert of Lost Souls with Pandora's Temple chained to his back. Whilst on the Island of Creation, Kratos learned that Cronos vainly attempted to change his fate by offering a gift (the gigantic stone "Steeds of Time") to The Sisters of Fate, and received a gift of power left by the Titan. Kratos later travelled to Tartarus in search of the Omphalos Stone where he was attacked by a vengeful Cronos. The Titan blamed Kratos for Gaia's death and his imprisonment, as when Kratos penetrated the Temple and retrieved the Box, a fearful Zeus cast Cronos into Tartarus. Despite several attempts by Cronos to kill Kratos, he is eventually killed by the Spartan. * Epimetheus (featured in God of War III): A Titan of living rock who participates in the assault on Olympus and is repelled by Poseidon. * Gaia: See "Major characters" section. * Hyperion (featured in Chains of Olympus): A Titan chained in the pits of Tartarus. * Oceanus (featured in God of War III): A Titan of water and lightning who participates in the assault on Olympus and is repelled by Hades. * Perses (featured in God of War III): The volcanic Titan of Destruction who participates in the assault on Olympus. After mortally wounding Helios, the Titan attacks Kratos but is defeated. * Prometheus (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer in God of War II): Punished by Zeus for giving mankind the Fires of Olympus. Made mortal and attacked by an eagle that rips out his liver (that regrows instantly) on a daily basis. Prometheus is eventually freed by Kratos, and dies by self-immolation in fire, his ashes empowering the Spartan. * Rhea (featured in a flashback in God of War II): The wife of Cronos. When Cronos devours their children in an attempt to cheat the prophecy that one of his children will become greater than him, Rhea tricks her husband and ensures the young Zeus is hidden away and protected. * Thera (voiced by Dee Dee Rescher in Ghost of Sparta): A lava-based Titan (created for the game) and imprisoned in a volcano within the city of Atlantis. Kratos frees Thera, causing the volcano to erupt and destroy the city. * Typhon (voiced by Fred Tatasciore in God of War II): A Titan imprisoned within a mountain after the Great War. Gaia directs Kratos to Typhon for aid. When the Titan refuses, Kratos blinds Typhon and steals his magical bow. Heroes * Hercules (voiced by Kevin Sorbo in God of War III): A demigod and half-brother to Kratos. Hercules seeks to claim the throne of "God of War" after performing a thirteenth unofficial and final labour: the murder of Kratos. Killed in combat by Kratos, who claims Hercules' "Nemean Cestus" as his own. * Perseus (voiced by Harry Hamlin in God of War II): The second Greek hero Kratos encounters in his quest to find the Sisters of Fate. Perseus is also seeking the Sisters in the hopes of reviving his love. Believes Kratos' appearance is a test and attacks the Spartan, but is killed in combat. * Theseus (voiced by Paul Eiding in God of War II): A servant of the Sisters of Fate (guarding the Steeds of Time), and the first of several Greek heroes that Kratos encounters on his journey to the Temple of the Fates. Killed in battle by Kratos. Other characters * Barbarian King (voiced by Bob Joles in God of War II, Fred Tatasciore in God of War III): Ruler of a horde of barbarians that threatened to overwhelm an opposing Spartan army. Almost killed Kratos in combat but was undone at the critical moment: Kratos offered up his life to Ares and was returned to battle equipped with the Blades of Chaos, with the Spartan using the blades to decaptitate the King. The Barbarian King eventually fought his way out of the Underworld, and intent on revenge, found and confronted Kratos on the Island of Creation. Kratos, however, kills the Barbarian King once again and confiscates his war hammer for personal use. * Boat Captain (voiced by Keith Ferguson in God of War and God of War II, Josh Keaton in God of War III): A humorous addition, the Boat Captain encounters Kratos on several occasions, although meetings with the uncaring Kratos are always to his detriment (such as being ignored by Kratos when in the belly of the Hydra and brushed aside while Kratos is in the Underworld (God of War); fleeing from Kratos as a spirit even though summoned to battle him (God of War II) and leaving a note of hatred towards Kratos in the Underworld (God of War III)). * Callisto (voiced by Deanna Hurstold as old Callisto, Jennifer Hale as young Callisto in Ghost of Sparta): The mother of Kratos and Deimos. Punished by the gods for revealing the identity of their father, Callisto is transformed into a beast Kratos must kill. Before dying, Callisto advises Kratos to find Deimos. * Ceryx (featured in Betrayal): The son of the god Hermes and a messenger of Olympus. Attempts to warn Kratos about the consequences of his bloody rampage across Greece, but is killed by the Spartan for interfering. * Charon (voiced by Dwight Schultz in Chains of Olympus): The ferryman of the River Styx in the Underworld. Guides lost souls to their final destination. Although almost killing Kratos in a first encounter, Kratos returns and destroys Charon, confiscating his mask for personal use. * Daedalus (voiced by Malcolm McDowell in God of War III): A brilliant architect, Daedalus constructs the labyrinth in which Pandora is imprisoned after Zeus discovers her existence. Zeus also promised to reunite Daedelus with his son Icarus as a reward, but never revealed that Icarus was in fact already dead. Daedelus is killed when Kratos unites the labyrinth. * Deimos (voiced by Elijah Wood in God of War III, Mark Deklin as an adult and Bridger Zadina as a child in Ghost of Sparta): The brother of Kratos. Kidnapped by Ares and imprisoned and tortured by Thanatos due to Deimos' unusual birthmarks, as a prophecy claimed the demise of Olympus would come at the hands of a "marked warrior". As time passed, Deimos' hatred for his brother grew, as his hope of rescue decayed. When eventually reunited with his brother, Deimos is initially bitter for Kratos' perceived failure and the two battle. When Kratos saves Deimos from falling to his death, he joins his brother and battles the god Thanatos. Deimos is killed by Thanatos, who is killed in turn by Kratos. * Erinys (voiced by Jennifer Hale and Erin Torpey in Ghost of Sparta): Daughter of Thanatos and battles Kratos in Sparta. Killed by Kratos who confiscates her magic for personal use. * Euryale (voiced by Jennifer Martin in God of War II): A Gorgon and a servant of The Sisters of Fate. Seeks revenge against Kratos for his murder of her sister Medusa but is killed and also decapitated. Kratos once again confiscates the head of a Gorgon for personal use. * The Grave Digger (voiced by Paul Eiding in God of War and Ghost of Sparta): A mysterious figure (eventually revealed to be Zeus''God of War: Unearthing the Legend'', God of War documentary (2010)) digging a grave in the midst of a war who counsels Kratos and eventually rescues him from the Underworld. Later counsels Kratos against making enemies of the gods after Kratos' rampage through Atlantis. * Icarus (voiced by Bob Joles in God of War II): The son of Daedalus and now insane. Icarus attacks Kratos and when stripped of his wings (which Kratos confiscates for his own use) falls to his death into the Underworld. * Judges of the Underworld (featured in God of War III): King Minos (voiced by Mark Moseley), King Rhadamanthus, and King Aeacus are the judges of the dead. The statues of the trio hold the Chain of Balance connecting Olympus to the Underworld. King Minos advises Kratos that he is not ready for the afterlife and sends him on his way. * King Midas (voiced by Fred Tatasciore in Ghost of Sparta): A king whose touch will turn anything to gold. Grief-stricken as he accidentally turns his daughter to gold. * Lanaeus (voiced by Fred Tatasciore in Ghost of Sparta): A servant of Poseidon in Atlantis who opposes Kratos on two occasions. * The Last Spartan (voiced by Josh Keaton in God of War II, Gideon Emery in Ghost of Sparta): A loyal follower of Kratos. Orders the statue of Ares to be torn down for one of Kratos and gives Kratos his former weapons, the "Arms of Sparta" (the weapons Kratos used as Captain of the Spartan Army). He later witnesses the destruction of Sparta at the hands of a vengeful Zeus. Thinking Kratos dead, the Spartan attempts to find the Sisters of Fate to change the fate of Sparta. Accidentally killed by Kratos, but reveals the extent of Zeus' treachery before dying. * Lysandra and Calliope (voiced by Gwendoline Yeo and Debi Derryberry): Kratos' wife and daughter respectively. Both killed by Kratos during a berserker rage. Ares' was instrumental in the murders, forcing Kratos to become the "Ghost of Sparta" and renounce his servitude to the God of War. Kratos is briefly reunited with Calliope in the underworld in the Fields of Elysium, but is forced to abandon her to save the world. With the aid of Lysandra, Kratos finally forgives himself for his crime. * Medusa (featured in God of War): Queen of the Gorgons. Killed in battle (decapitated) by Kratos. The goddess Aphrodite empowers the severed head allowing Kratos to use it as a magical weapon. * Narrator (voiced by Linda Hunt): Narrates every game in the series except God of War: Betrayal, and only provides an introductory narration for God of War III. * Oracle of Athens (voiced by Susan Blakeslee in God of War): Directs Kratos to find Pandora's Box: the key to defeating Ares. * Pandora (voiced by Natalie Lander in God of War III): An animated creation of Hephaestus who becomes like a daughter to him. Imprisoned by Zeus once he is infected by the fear released from Pandora's Box. Learning Pandora is the key to pacifying the Flame of Olympus that surrounds Pandora's Box, Kratos rescues her. Reluctantly allows Pandora to sacrifice herself to open the Box and mourns her death, as Pandora reminded him of his deceased child Calliope. Pandora reappears in Kratos' psyche and helps him find the power of hope locked deep inside himself, thereby allowing him to finally overcome and kill Zeus. * Persian King (voiced by Fred Tatasciore in Chains of Olympus): Leader of the Persian forces that invade the Greek city of Attica. Killed in battle by Kratos, who takes the King's magic for personal use. * Peirithous (voiced by Simon Templeman in God of War III): A prisoner of the Underworld who possesses the "Bow of Apollo" and is in love with Persephone. Killed by Kratos, his bow confiscated for Kratos' use. * The Sisters of Fate (featured in God of War II): Three sisters who control the fate of all mortals, gods and Titans. All are eventually killed by Kratos, who seizes their power. ** Lakhesis (voiced by Leigh-Allyn Baker in God of War II, Marina Gordon in God of War III): The first Sister and determined to deny Kratos his revenge. ** Atropos (voiced by Debi Mae West in God of War II, Marina Gordon in God of War III): The second Sister who attempts to alter Kratos' battle with Ares. ** Clotho (voiced by Susan Silo in God of War II, Marina Gordon in God of War III): The final Sister and gigantic keeper of the loom that decides the final fate of all. * Village Oracle (voiced by Susan Blakeslee in God of War): A female soothsayer who attempted to warn away Kratos - still in the service of Ares - when he arrived at a village dedicated to Athena. Cursed Kratos once he is tricked into killing his wife and child by Ares, and proclaimed that "from this day forward, the mark of your terrible deed will be visible to all" as the ashes of Kratos' burnt family merge with his skin. This turned Kratos' skin ash-white and earned him the title "Ghost of Sparta". References Characters God Of War fr:Personnages de la série God of War pt:Anexo:Lista de personagens de God of War